Frequently, book binders, magazine subscribers, librarians, teachers, professors, and other collectors would like to secure journals, magazines, booklets, and other types of materials together to preserve them for future use or reference. Unfortunately, very few devices have been developed to secure these types of materials together and the few devices that do exist have drawbacks.
For example, one type of device for securing sets of materials together is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 999,285 to Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 1,280,790 to McMann, and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,194,985 to Price. In this type of device, two or more openings are punched through each set of materials adjacent the spine of each set of materials. Once the openings are punched through, a strap is passed through the openings and one end of the strap is secured to the front portion of the cover and the other end of the strap is secured to the back portion of the cover. The obvious disadvantage of this device is that the sets of materials typically do not provide a border along the spine to receive the openings. As a result, the openings often extend through text, drawings, and/or pictures in the sets of materials. Additionally, since the opening are set off from the normal spine for each set of materials, when opened the straps passing through the openings impose a strong bias to close the sets of materials. This bias makes the materials difficult and cumbersome to use.
Another type of device for securing materials together is shown in British Patent No. 4599 to Douglas, U.S. Pat. No. 549,080 to Schoenberger, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,467,479 and 3,485,564 to Holes et al. In this type of device, a strap is passed through staples connected to each set of materials and then one end of the strap is secured to a front portion of a cover and the other end of the strap is secured to a back portion of the cover. One disadvantage of this type of device is that a cover with a locking mechanism incorporated in the front and back portions of the cover is required to be able to secure the sets of material together. These types of covers are typically difficult and cumbersome to use and are expensive to manufacture. Another disadvantage with this type of device is with the type of stitches used. For example, in Douglas and in Schoenberger the stitches are not well secured to the materials and may easily dislodge. In Holes et al, the stitches are more securely fastened to the materials, but include a mounting tab which extends well past the spine of the material. As with the mounting holes punched through the materials, the tabs will also cover up text, drawings, and/or photographs located along the edge of the spine and will bias the materials to close when opened making the device difficult and cumbersome to use.